Falling
by 16Echos
Summary: Reno watched with sick horror and fascination as bullets sped towards him and then lefts marks on the glass a foot away from his face. It was surreal. And then it happened. A bullet hit a spot on the glass which many others before it had hit."


_Hover on the edge of life yo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor do I have anything against filthy rich people. **

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Transport the package from point A to point B. Simple. Unfortunately with new customers it was never that simple. To hire a Turk you either had to be of ShinRa lineage or filthy rich. These customers were the latter, and as all good Turks knew filthy rich people often let details slide because they considered themselves to be experts on what was important or not. Usually, this was never the case and Turks had to scramble for their lives to make up for the missing information.

Reno, for the fifth time that minute, cursed out his current employers and gripped the helicopter's control lever with both hands. Whoever was after them was a pretty good shot and had managed to hit the fuel box. He had perhaps three minutes before the entire helicopter was on fire and blew up. Cursing loudly, Reno glanced at Rude to see the other man forcing a parachute on their package. The teenage boy was hyperventilating and not being cooperative. Ugh, teenagers. Give 'em a chance to party for five night's straight and they'd be all up for it. But throw them in a slightly difficulty situation and they were suddenly fragile. Pathetic. Reno ignored the fact that he was only 19 himself. He was a Turk yo, age didn't matter.

Rude looked up when he finally had the safety harness on the boy and gave Reno thumbs up. Reno nodded back grimly and swerved the helicopter dangerously, trying to lose the latest barrage of bullets hit at them. When would the morons understand that the body of the helicopter was bullet proof? Eyes constantly moving Reno tried to find a building that was tall enough and had some sort of bill board on it. The more cover he could give Rude the better.

There! Reno threw all his weight behind the lever forcing the copter to move right and then hovered dangerously on top of an advertising building. Perfect yo. Rude made eye contact with Reno, who smirked, and then watched as Rude threw the unsuspecting teenager out the copter. Thankfully the parachute would deploy itself, it was _one_ invention that Reno actually liked. He highly doubted that the kid would remember to pull the cord himself. Stupid teenager. Reno came out of his thoughts as Rude nodded at him then shouted,

"You need to get out of here Red. A minute and a half tops"

"Got it yo! Now get out, you're wasting my time!"

Without any fanfare Rude jumped from the copter, landing with precision on the building three feet from the sobbing teen. Rolling his eyes Rude grabbed the boy and ran, only a tiny part of his brain focused on Reno because he couldn't afford more than that. It would be hazardous to the package's health.

Reno was in a dilemma. On one hand he could get himself out of the helicopter and not die, unfortunately killing anyone that was caught up in the explosion. On the second he could get the copter as far away as possible and kill himself, he had inkling that ShinRa would wholeheartedly support the second choice. After all, the man was about nothing if not good publicity. Suddenly the copter was hit again but this time all the bullets were directed towards the front. Reno watched with sick horror and fascination as bullets sped towards him and then lefts marks on the glass a foot away from his face. It was surreal. And then it happened. A bullet hit a spot on the glass which many others before it had hit. Moving with speed only shown by Turks, Reno let go of the lever and threw himself on the floor just as the glass burst inwards and a barrage of bullets embedded themselves exactly where he had been moments ago.

Good news: he wasn't dead. Bad news: he was going to die. The helicopter was spinning madly out of control. Reno was getting thrown around and jarred as it fell with frightening speed. Trying to get up, he was smashed into the side and felt more than heard something _crunch._ The pain followed instantaneously of course.

_Alright yo. Think clearly…Need to get out forget about the pain. I can get the arm fixed doubt the life stream will spit me back out…get to control…keep low….HOLY SHI# OH GAIA! ….I'm ok I'm ok controls controls get to the controls __**damnit…**_

Sliding and clawing his way back to the pilot's seat Reno wrapped his legs firmly around two very strategically placed poles and gripped the main control lever with his one good hand. Using his body weight he pulled the lever back cranking it towards him.

_Oh Gaia if this doesn't work…_

It worked. Slowly but surely the helicopter was steadying itself. Reno would have sighed in relief if he wasn't too busy trying to keep the lever where he had it. The only impending problem now was that he was either going to die if the copter blew up, which he had no doubt it would be soon because of all the emergency lights flashing and sirens blaring, but the enemy must have seen the copter mysteriously steady itself. If one didn't kill him the other would.

Unless. There was a new river discovered by ShinRa's scientists less than half a mile from where he was hovering unsteadily. If there was any way that he could reach the pool, he might be able to save himself and a could citizens at the same time. It could totally work. Making up his mind in less than half a second, Reno changed the direction he was heading in and thrust the nozzle forward. At this point he needed all the speed he could get. And if he didn't make it…well then he'd be pissed if Rude didn't show at his funeral.

Reno ignored all the beeping noises around him, and the big siren that was informing him, if he didn't get it by now, that the copter was going to crash and burn very soon. Over it, Reno crocked his head as he heard another noise. And then it hit him: his communicator. Damn, he had totally forgotten about the thing. Lunging to the side he grabbed for it and hooked it to his ear, and then cringed as he heard Tseng yelling at full volume.

"-RENO. I DEMAND THAT YOU ANSWER AT ONCE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!...."

"BOSS!" Reno shouted back, "STOP YELLIN' AT ME!"

There was blessed silence for a moment then it was Elena's shrieking voice on the communicator.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?! AND WHY WERE'NT YOU ANSWERING THE DAMN DEVICE?!"

"Elena give it back to Tseng will ya? I've got about half a minute to live an I wanna make sure he knows how much I appreciate him an' all that shit"

He could hear her grumble and even better he could see the lake up ahead and closing fast. He estimated that he would get to the middle of it in about ten seconds. That gave him fifteen to find out if it was toxic and then five to jump either way.

"Reno" Tseng's voice sounded in his ear. Thankfully the older man had realized the gravity of the situation and did not demand answers to his previous questions.

"Boss I need you to tell me if the new lake discovered will melt me or some other crazy shit like that"

There was a moment's pause as Tseng tried to work out which lake he was talking about and then Reno heard the clicking of a computer. Using the time wisely Reno centered himself in the middle of the lake and then set the auto-pilot which responded weakly.

"Tseng I'd appreciate the info today, like _now_. But don't-…"

"Slightly toxic. There are positive Mako readings so I suggest not getting too deep. Get out ASAP. Good luck"

"Thanks" he said ripping off the ear piece and throwing it to the side. He stood, slowly letting go of the controls and made his way to the open door. He wasted no time on pausing to let his life flash a moment before his eyes because he was a Turk, yo, that stuff was for the pansies down at the SOLDIER departments. He jumped.

And not a moment too soon it seemed as he felt the blaring heat at his back. Curling up he hoped that none of the shrapnel hit him in the back and braced himself for the impact. Unable to get himself in any form of diving position due to his broken arm Reno felt as if he hit a brick wall and was momentarily dazed as he let the pain ride out of his system. His arms floated above his head as he drifted backwards into the depths of the lake, the water was almost coaxing his body downwards, gentle but still insistent. Reno shut his eye's ignoring the screaming part of his brain that was telling him to get the hell out of the lake.

**Get out! Get out! Get out! Swim damn you! Go up!....**

…_.In a second…promise….just give me one second…._

**NO! **

………_.._

Xxx

Reno groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness caused by an annoying beeping sound that he was going to murder as soon as he got his hands on his ER. And then the pain hit him and he let out a sharp gasp, sitting up before his brain realized that that would be a bad idea. A wave of burning all consuming white fire swept over his body as he fell back against the pillows unable to even open his mouth to scream.

The annoying beeping noise intensified until it was continuous and Reno watched as his world started to go black. Then there were hands all around him, grabbing and pulling and pushing. He tried to scowl and tell them to leave him alone but he couldn't form the words on his mouth. He felt hands pounding at his chest and wanted to beg them to stop; the pain was almost excruciating. And then the fists were gone and he felt the warmth of what could only be Materia. The color heightened so much that even he saw the red seep beneath his eyelashes and realized that someone was applying full cure on him.

And then the pain was gone and he was slipping into darkness again, but this time he welcomed it.

Xxx

Reno drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes hallucinating and sometimes barely lucid. Tseng watched the red head with a solemn expression on his face, sitting next to him on the chair that someone had set beside the bed. It was…scary to see Reno like this he decided, someone so full of life and spunk should not be bedridden. It was almost like going against the laws of physics but Tseng knew that he was pushing it too far with that. But still…

He had sent Rude back to his quarters about half an hour ago, he knew that the much more serious Turk had not taken any downtime since the mission and had rushed to the hospital wing as soon as he delivered the package. He also knew that on some level Rude probably blamed himself but he would get over it. They all did eventually. It was what was necessary if you wanted to be a Turk.

…But then why did he still have this feeling in his gut?

Xxx

_The helicopter was going to crash and he had his seatbelt on tight. No matter how hard he tugged on it, it just wouldn't give. Desperately he looked around and saw a FastCut knife lying on the seat next to his. Not giving a second thought as to how it got there, because it definitely wasn't there a moment ago, he grabbed it and started to saw at the belt. His relief was tangible as the seatbelt fell away and he lunged towards the hanger doors…but they weren't hanger doors anymore. It was a car he was sitting in with child locks on the doors. Swiveling his head around he caught sight of the windshield and more importantly the cliff that was three feet away. And then he was falling… _

Reno jerked awake his hand instantly coming up to muffle the scream that was inevitable. His heart pounded at an unbelievable rate as he tried to clear his head and make sense of where he was all at once. The adrenaline rushing though his body was not helping either. And then he saw him. Reno would have been disturbed at how fast his body and mind calmed down at the sight of Tseng but it had happened too many times now for him to care.

Tseng was talking to a nurse on the other side of the infirmary and Reno caught the sight of a frown on his face. Briefly he wondered what could have ruffled the older man but then he quickly set that aside as realization dawned on him. He was in a _hospital_. There was possibly nothing that Reno hated more than hospitals. There was that disgusting _smell _and the _creepy _doctors and all the people that you knew looking at you like you were going to _die _any second. Reno really hated hospitals.

Sneaking a quick glance at Tseng Reno glanced around his bed and was relieved to see a pair of trousers and a shirt that was obviously much too big for him. But, as all Turks knew, beggars couldn't be choosers. He sat up slowly trying to make sure that the other people in the room weren't attracted to his movement and then bit his lip harshly as he felt sudden pain in his arm. Looking down he groaned inaudibly. Great, a fucking IV, just great. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Xxx

Reno stumbled out the door as quietly as possible a minute later. He couldn't believe how hard it was for him to gather the strength to walk from the bed to the door. And he still had a ways to go. Comforting himself with the thought that if he made it to his apartment Tseng probably wouldn't make him go back, Reno surged on constantly shrugging one shoulder to keep the neckline from falling to his shoulder. He knew what he looked like right now, wearing an overly large shirt, cheeks flushed from exertion, and walking in a slow and almost painful limp, but he found that he couldn't care less. The hallway was deserted and the chance of someone of importance coming down the hall was very unli-…

Oh Damn. Reno had stumbled around the corner only to freeze in shock nearly mimicking the actions of the three people that he had nearly slammed into. For one moment the SIC Turk and the three SOLDIER Generals stared at each other and the red haired one, Genesis his mind supplied, gave a short gasp. Then he smirked and Reno knew he was screwed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tseng's _fox_" Genesis purred. Reno gave a sarcastic laugh and pretended to look surprised.

"Oh! Will you look at that? It is."

Angeal and Sephiroth caught each other's eyes and both simultaneously turned to look at Reno.

"What happened to you Sinclair?" asked Angeal. Genesis smirked wider and Reno's cheeks flushed knowing exactly what the man was thinking.

"I was in an accident yo. But now I've been cleared so I'm going to go now. Later." He attempted to walk around the SOLDIER's and cringed as a large hand descended upon his shoulder. He looked up in annoyance into the face of Angeal.

"You've been cleared. By a medical professional. Looking like that…Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"He's lyyyying" Genesis sang, Reno could almost swear that he was giggling, probably was, twisted sadistic man.

"No I'm not and get of me yo, you're hurting my bruised shoulder."

"He's lying" Genesis said once again though this time Reno detected something else in his voice. Too bad he was too exhausted to care. Angeal lifted is hand away but once again made to block Reno's way as he tried to get past.

"I think you should come with us Sinclair. Just as a precaution"

"And _I_ _think_ that you should lemme go, like _now_."

Angeal frowned at him and Reno knew he wasn't about to go back to his apartment any time soon. Damn the SOLDIER and his stupid honed mother hen-ness. Reno blamed Zack, obviously it was the other teens fault that Angeal was even paying attention to him. Jeez, even when he wasn't in the room Zack was causing him problems.

Angeal opened his mouth to respond to Reno's comment but before he could the four of them heard a commotion down the hall which Reno had just come from. Genesis tossed a smug look at Reno and said,

"Now that wouldn't be because a certain fox escaped his cage would it?"

Reno scowled at him and tried to edge away. If it was Tseng, he was dead. End of story. Better to get away now and face the music when he actually would be conscious for it.

"No. But why don't you go investigate it, isn't that your job?"

"Nice try!" Said Genesis throwing an arm around Reno's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. "But I also think that it would qualify under _your_ job description too! Why don't we both go?"

Reno struggled fruitlessly as Genesis propelled him forward. His mind was working at furious speeds, even if he managed to break Genesis's hold on him he highly doubted that he would be able to get past Angeal and Sephiroth. And he couldn't run the other way either because unless his ears were mistaking him those were Tseng's sharp quick footsteps coming this way.

In short he was screwed. And caged in. And would probably be strapped to a hospital bed until Tseng deemed him clear. Did he mention that he was screwed?

Xxx

Life really sucked sometimes, Reno thought as he glared at Tseng and the three generals and really whoever else was in the room from his position on the bed.

After they had intercepted Tseng halfway down the hallway the head Turk had, to Reno's mortification, yanked him away from Genesis and into his own arms. Bridal style. Reno was pretty sure that the blush hadn't completely dissipated.

Tseng had more or less hauled him straight back to the bed he had left with Genesis snickering behind the two of them as the procession headed towards the infirmary. And what really got to him was that Tseng _thanked_ the Generals for intercepting him. Clearly Tseng was losing it. Seriously. What was Tseng _thinking_?!

Reno upped his evil eye glare as he caught sight of Angeal and Genesis glance over at him and then scowled as Tseng made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat without looking up from whatever he was reading. Reno had a high suspicion that it was the next assignment that was going to be placed but when he tried to see Tseng merely pushed him back flat on his back and told him to go to sleep. The man wouldn't even respond to his constant sighs, not even the overly exaggerated ones. It was maddening.

Reno flopped down backwards onto the bed and turned his glare, which was more of a pout now, to the ceiling. The hospital was so _boring_. There was nothing to _do_. Honestly, even _Rude_ provided…wait a minute. Reno jerked up in bed as he remembered his partner. He caught the attention of Tseng who opened his mouth, probably to tell him to lie back down, but he beat him to it.

"Where's Rude? I want him. Can I go see him?...Why isn't he here?"

Tseng waited until he was sure that Reno had finished talking before answering his questions.

"I sent Rude back to his apartment to get some sleep hours ago. He was here with you when you were unconscious and there really was no point in him staying… And no you can't go see him. But I suspect that he will be arriving soon. Was that all?"

"No. Why can't I go? I'm _fine_ Tseng. There's nothing wrong with me yo, I'm just bruised up a little that's all"

"Reno…" Tseng sighed and Reno caught the small cut in his forehead that appeared when he was mentally exhausted. "They want you here to make sure that you're ok, alright? Especially in your line of your any small injury can cause a fatal reaction under the right circumstances"

Reno thought this explanation over then promptly decided that it was bullshit. He then proceeded to tell Tseng so.

"The hell do you mean? I've been hurt much worse that this before."

"But you've never fell from such a height before" Tseng pointed out.

"And you point is…?"

"_Reno_… That's it, I refuse to argue with you any longer. Either shut your mouth or I'll get the doctor to put you to sleep."

"_What_??"

"Doc-…"

"Ok ok!! I'll shut up yo. Don't call Doctor Needle happy"

Reno caught the small smirk that appeared as quickly as it left and then sagged down into the pillows burying his head into the pillow trying to block out the smell.

Xxx

A few moments later it seemed he was being shaken awake by a sturdy hand. Startling, not remembering exactly when he had fallen asleep, Reno grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder with a tight grip. He instantly let go as a deep voice hit his senses,

"Time to go partner, we got some more work to do."

Without opening his eyes Reno smiled.

_Fin _

_**Please Review **_


End file.
